One-shot de la classe 3E
by Une jeune ecrivaine
Summary: Je posterais ici des one-shot concernent la classe 3.E Seras majoritairement mes couple préférée de la 3.E, à savoir dans l'ordre : Karma x Okuda, Itona x Hazama, Isogai x Megu Mais il y auras d'autre couple ou alors juste des petite histoire comique sur Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Noté T par sécurité pour la suite.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartienne à Yuusei Matsui

Je fais ce one-shot, car je suis triste qu'il n'y est pas eu le moment ou Okuda disait qu'elle voulait que Karma gagne. (Chapitre 147) ( Episode 18 de la saison 2 )

-x-

Après le combat Karma pris le chemin vers sa maison, accompagner de Nagisa.

Avant qu'ils ne prenne leur train respective Nagisa dit à Karma.

« Karma-kun. On ma dit qu'Okuda-san, aurais voulue que se sois toi qui gagne, malgré le fait que tu voulait tué koro-sensei »

A cette déclaration Karma sentie son visage chauffé, mais tout en gardent le contrôle. « Ah ! Et pourquoi ? » dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Et bien. Apparemment ce serait parce qu'elle connaissait ta détermination, et qu'elle savait à qu'elle point tu travaillais dur »

Le garçon au yeux mercure balbutia quelque mots que son ami n'as pas compris, puis partie du cotée ou se trouver son train.

Nagisa n'as pas entendu, mais il avait très bien vue l'expression sur le visage de son ami, ou plutôt la rougeur sur ses joue, qui allait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le garçon au cheveux bleu ne pue rien faire sauf lâcher un léger ricanement.

-x-

Voilà. Vraiment un tout petit one-shot parce que je n'avais pas aimée le fait qu'il navait pas mit le moment ou Manami déclare qu'elle veut que se soit Karma qui gagne.

Comme d'habitude je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages appartienne à Yuusei Matsui

Itona x Hazama

Oui je sais, c'est un couple très rare. Mais je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble ^^

-x-

Comme tout les midis, le groupe de Terasaka se retrouve pour déjeuner dans la forêt, en parlent de tout, et de rien . Mais… aussi de discussion, qui ne concerne pas trop Hazama, ou plutôt les filles en générale.

« Les gars. Je ne vous interdits pas de parler filles, ou de leur anatomie. Mais pourriez-vous éviter de le faire devant moi ? Et sens magazine pornographique si possible. » dit-elle de son ton platonique. Mais à cette annonce les garçons ne réagir pas vraiment, mais ils levèrent leurs nez du magazine, pour la regarder.

« Hazama. Tu serais pas blessé, par le fait que tu sois plate, comparé au modèle sur le magazine » Muramatsu dit, suivie des regards de pitié que les garçon envoyer à la jeune fille. Bien évidement, elle le rembarra, avec une pointe d'énervement, qui pouvais se sentir dans sa voix. Puis partie pour éviter les discutassions gênante, que son groupe d'amis débitais.

Il eut un silence, et Yoshida le coupa en pausent une question à Itona « Hé, Itona. Tu n'étais pas là le jour ou les garçons on dit, avec qu'elle fille il aimerais sortir dans la classe. »

Terasaka se mit à ricaner puis dit « Tu aime les grosse poitrine, nan ? Ce dois être Yada que tu choisirais » Et les gars se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce que Itona répondue, « Mmmh… non, je choisirais Hazama »

Un vent glaciale passa parmi le groupe des trois garçons. « Tu… tu plaisante » le blond dit alors qu'il étais blanc comme un cachet. « Non je ne plaisante pas. » . Les garçons crièrent en coeur « POURQUOI » Le petit garçon resta sur son ton de voix habituelle mais avais une légère rougeur sur l'une de ses joue « Hé bien… J'aime ses long cils, son tin palle, qui fait ressortir ses lèvre rosée, et elle à de longue jambe fine, sens être maigre »

Seulement ce que les garçons ne savait pas, est que Hazama n'étais pas si loin que ça. Elle étais juste caché derrière un arbre, utilisent son livre pour cacher la rougeur de ses joue, qui allé jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle se pinça les lèvres, et dit tout bas avec une voix plus aigu que d'habitude, avant de s'enfuir « Moi aussi, si je devais choisir quelqu'un avec qui sortir se serait toi, que je choisirais Itona ».

-x-

Voili voilou c'est la fin de ce one-shot.

J'espère qu'il vous auras plus, et comme d'habitude je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Je vous remercie de l'avoir lue, et vous dit à la prochaine ^^


End file.
